Jandreck
Jandreck is the tri-pairing and probable love triangle of Jade West, André Harris and Beck Oliver. (Ja/de, A/'ndr'/e, B/'eck'.) Even though Beck and Jade are dating, André seems to be close friends with both of them. Despite his crush on Jade in Jade Gets Crushed, André obviously respects that Beck is her boyfriend and seems to be okay with their relationship. It consists of the individual pairings: Jandré, Bendré and Bade, '''respectively. Jandreck Moments Season 1 Pilot *André and Beck both try to stop Jade from pouring coffee all over Tori. Stage Fighting *Beck and André are both very concerned when Jade gets "hit" by Tori, and they both run up to help her. *Both of them believe her over Tori. Wi-Fi in the Sky *André tells Jade that Beck's neighbor is a cheerleader. Because of this, Jade gets upset with Beck, and Beck gets mad at Andre for telling her. Beck's Big Break *Jade and Andre are both extras in the movie Beck is in. *Jade and Andre both seem upset and confused when Beck is fired. The Great Ping Pong Scam * They are all on the ping pong team together. *André and Jade try to help Beck get his drink out of the vending machine. *They all sit together at the resteraunt. Cat's New Boyfriend *Beck and Jade feel André's foot and both compliment him on it. Freak the Freak Out *They all go to karoke-dokie together. (Along with Cat.) *Beck and André both try to stop Jade from getting into a fight with Haley. *André and Beck cheer loudly for Jade (and Cat) and the three of them are very upset when they lose. *Jade comes up with a plan and forces André and Beck (and Robbie) to take care of Trina. The Diddly-Bops *Beck and Jade both tried to cheer Andre up about the record deal, Beck telling him he's a great singer, and Jade defending him when Rex makes him feel worse. Wok Star *Beck and Andre were both part of the plan to help make Jade's play a success. The Wood *André and Beck work together to get Jade to stop attacking Tori. *André grabs Jade and throws her to Beck, who catches her. Season 2 Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Jade, Beck, and Andre all help find the letters to spell Ke$ha. Locked Up *Beck and Jade both go over to André when he gets bitten by a vampire moth. *Later, Jade is feeling the lump on André's neck and Beck is telling her to stop. Jade Gets Crushed *André is talking to Beck about Jade when she comes running into the room. *Jade and Beck sit together and cheer for André while he is performing. *André becomes attracted to Jade after they work together in a song, but he does not want to admit it because he's afraid of upsetting Beck. *André describes his crush on Jade as "evil" because she belongs to Beck. He is torn between never admitting his feelings for Jade, or upsetting Beck. Terror on Cupcake Street ''' *Jade says André and Beck's costumes look "adorable." *The three of them are talking after Sikowitz enters the float. *It's suggested that André and Beck leave to find help, but neither of them want to, and Jade agrees, telling Tori to go instead. Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings